1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an air source device including a tank in which air is accommodated.
2. Description of Related Art
In an air source device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-70615 (JP 3-70615 A), a pressure of air accommodated in a tank is kept within a set range by control of a compressor. When a tank pressure, which is a pressure of the air accommodated in the tank decreases to be lower than a lower limit of the set range, the compressor is started, and when the tank pressure reaches an upper limit, the compressor is stopped.